1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multifunction product (MFP), which is an example of an image forming apparatus, includes functions of a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a scanner, etc.
Some function provided by default in an MFP may not be useful for some user and such a user may require that function to be removed. Some user may require addition of a user specific function to the functions provided by default. That is, there is a need to add or remove functions to the MFP.
Japanese Patent No. 3679349 discloses an MFP that has a software configuration in which applications for implementing multiple functions are installed on a versatile operating system (OS). Such configuration has made it easier to add or remove functions to MFPs.
For example, if a screen layout is to be changed, a user interface related to display also needs to be changed accordingly. Furthermore, logic that interprets settings received from the user interface also needs to be changed. Thus, because the point of change is not localized, if a predetermined function is changed, other functions also need to be changed.